Bienvenido a casa
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Es una ligera y casi imperceptible diferencia, pero él es Minato, y sabe notar ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, a pesar de que está seguro que no es Menma, no puede evitar sonreír mientras le dice: —Bienvenido a casa. Menma/Minato/Naruto. One-shot. Road to Ninja Style.


**Bienvenido a Casa**

**Resumen: **Es una ligera y casi imperceptible diferencia, pero él es Minato, y sabe notar ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, a pesar de que está seguro que no es Menma, no puede evitar sonreír mientras le dice: —Bienvenido a casa. Menma/Minato/Naruto. One-shot. Road to Ninja Style.

**Personajes: **Naruto Uzumaki, Menma, Minato Namikaze.

**Género:** Familia, Drama, Angustia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Se trata más que comprender el motivo exacto para aceptar su gran fallo. Cada día es un calvario: despierta pensando en eso, duerme pensando en eso.

Sueña pensando en eso.

Sabe que la culpa no la tiene Kushina, su hermosa esposa. No, para nada, si ella fue la primera que se opuso ante aquella decisión, pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo todo.

Su orgullo ninja fue sobrepuesto por su familia.

* * *

Minato ha dedicado su vida en pro de mejorar la de Menma, quien al nacer, le es encomendado la sacrificante misión de portar el Kyubi cuando éste atacó Konoha, pero ese hecho jamás impide que lo ame menos.

Adora a su hijo con todo el corazón.

Lo llena de afecto, dedicación, sonrisas, abrazos, frases alentadoras, haciéndolo ver que él es un ser especial, en el buen sentido de la palabra. A pesar de las constantes miradas de desprecio que puede recibir de algún aldeano, siempre consigue hacerle ver el lado positivo a todo.

—Papá, ¿por qué me odian tanto?

—¿Qué dices, Menma? Ellos no te odian, sólo tienen envidia de que seas más guapo que la mayoría de los niños de la aldea.

Entonces, él sonríe, mostrando su brillante dentadura, antes de comenzar a pedirle un plato de ramen, de Ichiraku, por supuesto.

* * *

Y así trata de mantener todo oculto para él. Enseñándole a ser perseverante, porque eso es lo que Minato más quiere, que jamás se rinda ante las adversidades.

—Papá, ¿tú crees que pueda ser ninja?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—…Porque los niños dicen que un _monstruo_ como yo jamás podrá entrar a la Academia.

—Primero, Menma, tú no eres ningún monstruo, —le aclara de una vez, tragándose las ganas de maldecir a esos mocosos—segundo, claro que sí entrarás, si es lo que deseas, _nada_ ni _nadie_ lo _impedirá_.

Así Menma vuelve a sonreír, porque su padre, su héroe, la persona en quien más confía, tiene razón. Siempre la tiene… exceptuando cuando discute con su mamá, por supuesto. Minato siente que su mundo es perfecto nada más con ver aquella traviesa y feliz sonrisa surcar en el rostro de su hijo. Y, aunque Menma nunca sabrá, es su padre quien peleó por él frente al consejo de la aldea para que pueda seguir el camino de un ninja.

* * *

—¡¿Puedes creerlo, mamá?! ¡Hoy comienzo clases, 'ttebayo!

A su lado, Kushina dice cosas llenas de amor a su _bebé_, quien ha entrado a la famosa Academia, y él, como orgulloso padre, sonríe satisfecho.

Por él, por Menma, hará lo que sea.

—¡Seré un gran ninja como papá! —exclama feliz.

Minato siente que su pecho se infla de amor hacia su hijo.

—No… serás mejor, hijo, mucho mejor…—le corrige.

Y otra vez, esa sonrisa juguetona vuelve a aparecer.

* * *

Alentándolo a seguir, ayudándolo a vencer sus obstáculos, alegrándose de que tuviera la obstinada personalidad de su madre, Minato presiente que Menma será alguien admirable. Jamás se enterará de lo que hay en su interior, no necesita hacerlo. Sabe lo que conlleva ser un contenedor de una bestia con cola, todo el daño y sufrimiento que padecen.

¡Nunca! No dejará que la mirada de su hijo se vea opacada por ese gran peso. Prefiere mil veces morir antes que exponer a su hijo a tamaña verdad.

Así lo había estipulado él, cuando Menma se convirtió en el contenedor.

* * *

—He hecho un amigo, 'ttebayo.

La mirada de Minato se llena de sorpresa por un segundo.

—¿En serio?, ¿quién es?

—Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha. —le responde su hijo.

—¡Qué bueno!, háblame de él.

Menma sonríe, está feliz, y eso es más que suficiente para que Minato también lo acompañe en su alegría. Lo escucha hablar sobre su nuevo amigo, de cómo se la pasan peleando por ver quién es mejor, de la gran popularidad que posee y de la extraña obsesión que tiene por llamar la atención de Sakura Haruno, la hija del Hokage.

—¡Es todo un creído, 'ttebayo!

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Menma asiente.

—Pero no importa, papá, porque, a pesar de eso, no me tiene _miedo_.

—¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo, Menma? —pregunta, algo agitado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, su hijo dice: —Pues él tampoco sabe, sólo que la mayoría de las personas hablan mal de mí y que nadie debería acercárseme, pero Sasuke piensa que son estupideces. 'Es imposible que un _dobe_ como tú sea peligroso'—el niño hace una mueca de confusión—, yo no soy peligroso, ¿verdad, papá?

Minato siente que su sonrisa se tensa de una vez.

—Claro que no, hijo. Sasuke tiene razón, exceptuando en lo de _dobe_, por supuesto.

Y Menma vuelve a sonreír, logrando derretir el corazón de su padre, como siempre.

* * *

Conoce por primera vez al amigo de su hijo, Sasuke, el día en que Menma aprueba el examen para ser gennin, entonces lo invita a celebrar en casa. El chico es bastante parecido a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, quien estudió con Kushina y él en la Academia.

—Un placer en conocerte al fin, Sasuke. Menma me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Mostrando una sonrisa, Sasuke le tiende la mano para estrecharla.

—El placer es mío, Minato-san. Puedo decir lo mismo de Menma, siempre habla sobre usted.

—¿En serio?, espero que cosas buenas.

Sasuke ríe.

—Me dijo que Kushina-san siempre gana sus discusiones.

Esta vez es Minato quien ríe, no puede evitar caer en el encanto natural del aquél alegre y despreocupado muchacho. Entonces, Kushina y su hijo se unen a la conversación, haciendo una gran y agradable velada.

—Me cuesta comprender cuál es el gran miedo que tienen los aldeanos hacia Menma —comenta Sasuke en una oportunidad que estuvo a solas con él.

—¿Le temes tú también?

El Uchiha le sonríe altaneramente.

—¿Temerle?, nunca. Da igual que gran secreto haya detrás de ese absurdo temor, Minato-san, pero Menma es Menma, siempre será el mismo perdedor delante de mis ojos.

Desde ese momento, Namikaze sabe que siempre podrá confiar en Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Entonces, la vida de Menma sigue avanzando hacia un futuro brillante, justo como Minato siempre ha deseado para su hijo.

—Me han asignado a un equipo gennin, papá.

Minato ya sabe de aquello, después de todo será su ex-alumno, Kakashi, quien estará a cargo de su pequeño retoño. Aun así, lo anima a que le cuente todo.

—¿En serio?, ¿quiénes son?, ¿cómo se llama tu sensei?

—Estoy con Sasuke-teme —admite feliz—y Sakura Haruno, la hija de Hokage-sama.

—Ah, ¿cómo te llevas con ella, Menma?

—Bueno, no me quejo, —se encoge de hombros— es bastante divertido ver como rechaza a Sasuke-teme diciéndole _molesto_, aunque es toda fría y arisca y seca y…

—Okey, Menma, ya entendí.

—Y mi sensei es Kakashi Hatake, —Menma frunce el ceño— es bastante rarito… muy energético, nos mandó a dar 300 vueltas por toda la aldea mañana a las tres de la madrugada, ¿está loco o fuma marihuana?

—¡Menma! —le reprende, tratando de no reírse. Comprende a lo que su hijo se refiere, Kakashi siempre ha sido así.

—¡Pero es verdad!

—Sólo… sólo no lo digas frente a él porque te mandará a dar 300 vueltas más.

Sonriendo, su hijo asiente. Aunque crea que su sensei está loco, no puede evitar sentirse alegre de tenerlo, Minato lo sabe, y mientras eso lo haga feliz, no puede pedir más.

* * *

Y así es como la vida de Menma va, llena de buenos y malos momentos. Haciendo tantos verdaderos amigos que lo adoran sin importar nada, siendo acosado por una extraña y enamorada Hyuga que, a veces, Minato se pregunta cómo es que no ha entrado a la habitación de su hijo a violarlo, disfrutando ver de los tantos intentos fallidos de Sasuke por conseguir la atención de la siempre parca Sakura, 'sufriendo' por los exagerados métodos de entrenamiento de Kakashi.

Pero, por encima de todo, siendo feliz.

Porque esa es la vida que Minato deseó construirle para su hijo desde el momento en que supo sobre el embarazo de Kushina, y nada ni nadie le arrebatarían aquella sonrisa que Menma le dedica todo el tiempo, antes de salir de casa, como al volver.

Creciendo, el tiempo pasa volando delante de sus ojos, que Minato no puede evitar sentir nostalgia cada vez que mira el álbum familiar. Está orgulloso, da igual lo que los aldeanos piensen de su alborotado hijo…

¡Nunca lo cambiará por nada del mundo!

—¡¿Puedes creerlo, papá?! ¡Mi primera misión solo, 'ttebayo!

Oh, Dios, su hijo crece tan rápido que a veces le cuesta seguirle su ritmo.

—Felicitaciones, Menma, da lo mejor de ti,—coloca su mano sobre la cabeza rubia de su hijo y la revuelve—pase lo que pase siempre estaré orgulloso y… regresa pronto a casa.

Un tenso silencio envuelve aquél intercambio de palabras, ante el extraño tono usado por Minato, ¿parece una súplica?, pero Menma sonríe al poco tiempo.

—¡Así será, papá!

Minato no necesita más palabras, eso es suficiente. Y lo ve partir, guardando aquella imagen de su hijo sonriéndole, porque algo en su interior le dice que podría ser la última que vea.

* * *

Ambos, Kushina y Minato, duermen, la noche en que alguien azota la puerta de la casa. Aturdidos, se preparan para defenderse de cualquier ataque enemigo. Con sigilo, armados, y listos para matar, se dirigen a la sala, sólo para encontrarse con su hijo, Menma, todo sucio y mojado debido a la tempestuosa tormenta que afuera cae.

—¡Menma! —exclama Kushina a su lado, molesta—¡¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado, jovencito?! ¡Pensamos que eras un enemigo! ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo este alboroto, 'ttebane!

Confundido, Minato ve a su hijo cabizbaja, esperando, al igual que Kushina, una explicación para su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Menma? —le llama, tratando de obtener una respuesta.

El silencio reina en la sala, ni siquiera Kushina es tan despistada como para no notar que algo anda mal con su querido hijo. La cosa es más seria de lo que parece.

—¿Hijo? —como buena madre que es, trata de acercársele.

—¡No des un paso más! —grita, molesto, Menma, haciendo que ambos padres retrocedan inconscientemente.

Entonces, por primera vez desde su llegada, él levanta el rostro. Minato se espanta al ver aquella mirada confundida, dolida y asustada de su hijo.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunta, como rogando que negara algo.

—¿Qué, hijo? —pide saber el hombre, tratando de comprender todo.

Al borde de romper a llorar, Menma murmurar:

—¿Es cierto que han encerrado el Kyubi dentro de mí y que _tú_, papá, lo has _permitido_?

Y Minato siente su mundo romperse en miles de pedazos, como si alguien se mofara de su perfecta alegría. Kushina, a su lado, está igual de tensa que él. No saben cómo responder a eso, para empezar, _¿cómo se ha enterado?_

—¡Respondan! —exige, llorando.

Pero el silencio se prolonga en la habitación y el joven toma aquello como una cruel y triste afirmación.

—Te odio, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio _hijo_? —murmura, mirando a su padre, quien siente aquellas palabras como un puñal en su corazón. Kushina solloza, trata de acercarse a él para abrazarlo, pero se aleja— Todo este tiempo he sufrido el maltrato de los aldeanos, no lo comprendía, pero ahora lo sé. ¡Es por tu culpa! ¡Es por su culpa! ¡Los odio a los dos!, ¡_Ojalá estuvieran muertos_!

Sale corriendo de allí, huyendo de la cruel realidad, dejando a ambos padres estáticos, queriendo ir tras de él, pero sin que sus cuerpos respondan. Minato siente sus mejillas húmedas, le toma tiempo comprender que está llorando, a su lado, Kushina cae de rodillas pidiendo, entre sollozos, que aquella situación sea un mal sueño.

Que despertara y todo sea como antes.

Pero Minato sabe que no es así, es la dura realidad que ha sucedido, todo por su _culpa_.

* * *

Menma no vuelve esa noche, ni la que le sigue, ni la otra. Pasa un mes entero sin saber noticias sobre su hijo. Está desesperado, triste, se siente fracasado.

_¡Ojalá estuvieran muertos!_

Las palabras de Menma se repiten una y otra vez, como una eterna grabación de su memoria. Sasuke y Sakura andan desesperados, vienen y van de aldea en aldea, buscando a su hijo para hacerlo volver.

No está en Konoha.

No está en el país del Fuego.

_No está en ningún lado_.

Hinata llora, sólo un poco, pero lo hace.

Por primera vez, desde que conoció a aquella extrovertida, orgullosa y acosadora muchacha, Minato la ve débil.

—Lo siento —es lo único que puede decirle, cuando ha ido a buscar noticias sobre Menma.

—No me rendiré —gruñe entre dientes, antes de salir tras el equipo de su hijo, para exigirles que la metan en su misión de búsqueda.

Y el tiempo pasa, y todos comprenden, hasta Minato mismo, que Menma no regresará a casa.

Algunas veces le entran las ganas de salir a buscarlo, sobretodo cuando oye a Kushina llorar, pero sabe que no puede abandonar la aldea. Reza todo los días para que su hijo regrese a casa, sano y salvo, daba igual si lo odia de por vida, sólo quiere volver a verlo.

—He vuelto.

Entonces su mundo vuelve a ser feliz cuando, una noche, oye la voz de Menma en la entrada de su casa. Se apresura a llegar a él, para abrasarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo lamenta, que lo ha hecho para protegerlo, pero aquellos impulsos se congelaron cuando ve a aquél muchacho en la puerta viéndolo como fascinado, como si su mera presencia fuera un sueño casi imposible de creer.

Ese joven no es Menma.

Ha pasado años de su vida detallando a su hijo, que sabe diferenciarlo de cualquier impostor.

Eran idénticos físicamente, sí, pero hay algo en el recién llegado que lo delata.

¿Quién es ese impostor?, ¿un enemigo?, ¿alguien que quiere gastarle una broma?, ¿acaso lo toman por imbécil?

Entonces, los labios del joven se vuelven a abrir y repite:

—He vuelto.

Sus ojos azules, los del impostor, centellan de la emoción, como si quisiera llorar, y Minato comprende por qué ése no puede ser su hijo.

Menma, lo mira con odio, desprecio, traición. En cambio, la mirada de aquél chico transmite un toque nostálgico, como si no se creyese que su padre esté vivo.

Es una ligera y casi imperceptible diferencia, pero él es Minato, y sabe notar ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, a pesar de que está seguro que no es Menma, no puede evitar sonreír mientras le dice:

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

**Fin.**

**A/N:** Ni idea de dónde salió esto, simplemente estaba pensando qué motivos tendría Menma para unirse al lado oscuro a pesar de que tuvo todo lo que Naruto perdió y, pues, esta es mi pequeña conclusión. A mí me ha gustado como me salió, fue bastante interesante redactar esto, hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre 'Road to Ninja' pero nada me llegaba, gracias al cielo, Doña Inspiración apareció para salvarme XD

Gracias a todos por leer, me retiro, no sin antes pedir: ¡Dejen un review!

Ama-chan off!


End file.
